


puppy love

by vesperal



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Manhandling, Mirror Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, endgame kaimark, just canon but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperal/pseuds/vesperal
Summary: Mark has always admired and respected his EXO hyungs – and he’s always been just a little bit attracted to them, sure. He certainly didn’t think anything like this would come out of it, though.Or, in which Mark gets fucked by all nine EXO members (consecutively, not simultaneously. Poor Mark has a hard enough time as it is).
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Mark Lee (NCT)/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 56
Kudos: 397





	1. Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me for fucking ever to write for some reason and i still have 8 chapters to go... this is great haha  
> anyway i was in my mark lee feelings - as i so often am - a few days ago and decided to write this bc mark deserves to be pampered. endgame kaimark bc ive been SUPER soft for them lately (ever since that glamour friendship test interview, lbr)
> 
> unbetaed - all mistakes are my own  
> anyhow - enjoy!

This is the type of record-scratch-how-did-I-end-up-here situation that Mark is used to seeing in movies, but never thought he’d experience in real life. To be frank, he’s definitely thought about sleeping with various EXO members before – how could he not? He’s a hormonal young man who is most definitely attracted to other men, and they happen to be a group of very attractive, older, experienced men. You can’t fault him for having his fantasies, maybe a few embarrassing wet dreams here and there.

But he never thought those dreams would end up coming true. Why would any of these hot, rich men want anything to do with awkward, bumbling Mark Lee? It’s a mystery, to say the least. If he didn’t know any better he’d say he’s somehow slipped into some parallel universe.

The other thing is – the few times Mark has allowed himself to consider these fantasies becoming a reality, hidden beneath his covers late at night, face hot with embarrassment, he’s always imagined that if he ever managed to end up in bed with an EXO member, it would be Jongin. There’s just something about the way he looks at him – a lot of admiration, and just a touch of something a little darker – that makes him think that he might, just maybe, have a chance. He and Jongin are similar in a lot of ways, after all. They’re both a little shy, a little goofy, a little awkward. There’s _something_ between them, a strange sort of closeness, whatever that may be.

But _Baekhyun_? Mark never imagined himself having more than a two-minute conversation with super popular, funny and extroverted genius idol Byun Baekhyun. And yet here he is, spread out on the very same man’s bed, flushed and panting and clothes askew, with the older man standing over him, something dark and predatory in his eyes.

Mark is shivering slightly, partly from the cool air of the room against his heated skin and partly from the weight of Baekhyun’s gaze on his body. When the older man had run into him on his way out of the SM building after practice and asked him if he wanted to get a drink, Mark had been shocked, but hadn’t hesitated for a single second before accepting. Baekhyun had driven them to a little bar, tucked away in the corner of a narrow side-street, and the low purr of his expensive car’s engine had done wonders to soothe Mark’s nerves. The glint in Baekhyun’s eyes when he had asked him to come back to his place, however, had set them alight once again, and the heat of Baekhyun’s mouth on his the second they stepped through the threshold of his apartment had finished the job, frying his poor nerve-endings on the spot.

Baekhyun had kissed him and made the world disappear around them, shoving him up against a wall and licking into his mouth the second Mark had relaxed into the kiss. Mark has been kissed before, more times than he can count, by his members and by girls with sticky lip glossed lips back in school and by that big, burly man with the kind eyes a couple summers ago in a club in Vancouver, but he’s never felt anything like the fireworks that Baekhyun’s lips on his set off inside of him. He had kissed him and kissed him and kissed him until his lungs were empty and his head was fuzzy and his lips were tingling, and then he had pulled him into his bedroom and pushed him onto the bed, shocked and a little disoriented but mostly just turned on beyond belief.

That’s where he is now – embarrassingly hard in his jeans from just a few kisses, blushing from his chest all the way up to his ears under Baekhyun’s gaze.

“H-hyung?” he says after a few beats of silence have passed, Baekhyun just staring down at him, contemplative. He seems to snap out of whatever mood he’s fallen into at the sound of Mark’s voice, head jerking up.

“Mark! I’m – I’m sorry. If you don’t want to do this, you can just leave. I’ll drive you back to your dorms and we can just pretend this never happened, I promise I’ll never talk about it again, I’ll stay away from you if you want I just-”

“Hyung,” Mark interrupts, barely louder than a whisper but enough to shut Baekhyun up. “I don’t want to leave. I – I _want_ this, as long as you want it too.”

He regrets the words before they’re fully out of his mouth, and chews down on his bottom lip as soon as he’s done talking, but it’s too late. _God_ , he should just have just taken Baekhyun’s offer, gone home, saved himself from the embarrassment. He closes his eyes, expecting a gentle but firm rejection, but instead he’s met with silence. He lets his eyes flutter open again, slowly, apprehensively, and meets Baekhyun’s gaze, dark, focused, _hungry_.

“I can’t believe you would even have to ask that,” Baekhyun says, low and raspy in the back of his throat, before letting himself fall onto the bed on top of Mark, caging him in with broad shoulders and strong thighs. He twists his hand tight in Mark’s hair and wrenches his head back, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses down the column of his neck.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes between brushes of his soft lips against Mark’s throat, “as if I could ever refuse you. You’re fucking irresistible, don’t you know that?”

Mark can’t do anything more than whine, reedy and pathetic, but it seems to drive Baekhyun crazy. The older man sits up with a noise akin to a snarl, settling back on Mark’s thighs to wrench the buttons of his shirt open. He gets more frantic with every inch of skin that’s revealed, until Mark’s chest is finally exposed and he pushes the fabric off his shoulders to bunch up around his elbows.

Mark pants and whines the whole time, body completely limp, letting Baekhyun do anything he wants to him. At this point, he’s quite sure that it would all feel incredible. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck, Mark_ ,” Baekhyun breathes, trailing long, elegant fingers over warm golden skin. “You have no idea how you make people feel, do you?”

Mark makes an aborted little noise of confusion in the back of his throat, but it’s drowned out by a loud moan when Baekhyun suddenly reaches out and pinches one of his nipples. It hurts, a sharp, tingly sort of pain, but it feels so good, like electricity shooting through his nerves all the way down to his dick.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he whines, far too loud and just a tad too high-pitched for comfort, and Baekhyun’s nails dig into his chest. The older man closes his eyes and breathes deeply for a few beats, muscles wound so tight he’s almost trembling.

“Fuck, Mark,” he finally breathes, eyes fluttering open again. “I’m really trying to be gentle here.”

Mark blushes, resists the urge to hide his face in his hands. He can feel the heat in his cheeks, and he’s sure Baekhyun can see it.

“You – um, you don’t have to be gentle. I’ve done this before.”

That’s a bit of an exaggeration – Mark has done this exactly once before, a spur of the moment decision, and certainly not with anyone quite as intense as Baekhyun. The elder doesn’t have to know that, though.

Baekhyun grins, sharp, almost scary. “You asked for it,” he says, and Mark only has a fraction of a second to wonder what exactly he means by that before he’s climbing off of his lap and flipping him over on the mattress, hands already yanking at the waistband of his jeans. Long, clever fingers slide underneath his hips to undo the button and zipper before pulling the fabric down to his knees, along with his underwear.

“Hyung!” Mark yelps, cheeks getting even hotter. He squeezes his thighs together, trembling slightly in embarrassment, but his shame only seems to turn Baekhyun on even more. The elder lets out a noise that’s barely even human, before pulling Mark’s hips up until he’s settled on his knees and elbows on the bed, legs tied together with the jeans still tangled around them, unable to do anything but go along with Baekhyun’s every whim.

“Fuck, your ass,” Baekhyun mutters, hands reaching up to cup it. Mark lets out a quiet little moan at the feeling, arching his back slightly on instinct. Baekhyun groans, dropping his head to leave a soft kiss at the base of Mark’s spine. Mark knows exactly what’s coming, is _so_ glad he took the time in the shower after practice to get himself extra clean. He thinks he’s ready for it, but he couldn’t be more wrong.

The first touch of Baekhyun’s lips against his rim makes his whole body jerk, and he almost loses his balance. Baekhyun’s hands on his hips keep him steady, and the elder lets out a short laugh, breath puffing hot against Mark’s sensitive skin.

“Quiet down, puppy,” he murmurs, making Mark’s entire body flash so hot he thinks he might melt, before he dives back down and proceeds to make anything resembling a coherent thought disappear from Mark’s brain.

His tongue is hot and slick against Mark’s rim and he never, _never_ expected it to feel this good, but Baekhyun is making him feel like he’s floating and drowning at the same time, overwhelmed by sensation. He bites down on his forearm, trying to muffle his loud moans as he arches his back as deep as he can, pushing back against Baekhyun’s mouth despite his best efforts to stay still. It just feels so damn _good_ , the heat of Baekhyun’s hands gripping the muscles of his thighs hard enough to bruise, tongue pushing so deep inside him until he feels like if Baekhyun ever stops he might actually die.

He says as much, gasping the words out between whimpers and moans, reaching back to grab Baekhyun’s hair, pulling at it weakly in a desperate attempt to get him closer still. Baekhyun gives it his best effort, pushing his face against Mark’s ass with a growl, thumb snaking down to apply a gentle pressure to his perineum. That makes Mark go _crazy_ , pushing back and riding Baekhyun’s face, drooling into the sheets, letting out broken moans and pleas. He can’t even tell if he’s making any sense, all he knows is that he wants _more_ , wants to be so full he can barely breathe.

He must have managed to voice that somehow, because Baekhyun is dragging his thumb up to push it inside, Mark’s hole sucking it in eagerly, hot and wet. He whines, pushes back against it until it’s all the way inside. There’s not even a twinge of pain, just this overwhelming heat burning through his core, making him want _more_ , as much as he can take.

“Gimme – gimme another,” he pants, sweat dripping down his temples. Baekhyun obliges, taking a moment to reach for the lube on his bedside table and slick up two fingers before pushing them in, rough and impatient. Mark just arches further into the mattress, bending backwards at the waist, and takes them, reveling in the stretch, the sting of it, the overwhelming feeling of fullness. Baekhyun’s long fingers reach so deep inside him, brushing against his prostate on every pass, punching aborted moans out of his throat.

The older man brings his other hand up to caress Mark’s hip, thumbing at the soft skin there as he admires the way Mark’s hole swallows his fingers up, takes them like it’s nothing. He scissors them, watches the pink furl of muscle stretch under his touch, shiny and glistening with lube, opening up for him so well. He doesn’t think he can wait much longer.

“You ready for another, puppy?” he asks, and Mark nods furiously, hair flopping around on the pillow. There’s a pretty flush covering his neck and shoulders, although he’s still hiding his face. Baekhyun adds a little more lube, careful not to hurt the younger even though he’d said he wouldn’t be gentle, and pushes in a third finger. He goes a little slower this time, sensing the way Mark tenses up slightly around his fingers, although he doesn’t recoil at all.

When Mark relaxes, he starts pushing them in and out, fucking him gently, taking care to brush against Mark’s prostate every so often, just enough to tease but not enough to make him cum. He can tell Mark is getting frustrated from the way he huffs restlessly into the pillow and wiggles his ass in Baekhyun’s grasp, pushing it back into his grip. He lets his knees slide further apart and peers over his shoulder at Baekhyun, making his eyes as wide and shiny as possible.

“Hyung,” he gasps, just this side of whiny and positively obscene. “Fuck me?”

And how could Baekhyun possibly say no to that?

He pulls his fingers out, wiping them carelessly on the sheets, and reaches for a condom. Once he’s slicked himself up, he leans down to place one last soft kiss on the base of Mark’s spine before spreading his cheeks wide and spitting directly onto his hole. Mark jolts, cries out, and collapses onto the bed, knees slipping out from under himself. Baekhyun seizes the opportunity and climbs onto of him, pinning his legs down with his own, caging him in with his broader frame. 

Mark is trembling, eyes unfocused, and they actually roll back into his head when Baekhyun starts to push in. He goes slowly, leaving Mark plenty of time to adjust, but the younger quickly starts to get impatient, trying his hardest to lift his hips up onto Baekhyun’s cock despite the fact that he’s completely pinned down. Baekhyun indulges him, and pushes the rest of the way in, groaning at the feeling of Mark’s tight little body clenching down around his dick;

“Fuck, puppy,” he groans, “you feel so good.”

Mark’s body heats up even further at the praise. He feels _so full_ , so stuffed he can barely breathe, but he loves every second of it.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he moans, shaky and blissed out, “feels so good.”

Baekhyun smiles, impossibly fond, and grinds his hips gently against Mark’s ass, wondering how much he can take. He gets the answer to his question pretty quick, when Mark starts grinding upwards against his dick, whining for more. Baekhyun grits his teeth and hisses, using all his willpower to stop himself from pinning Mark down completely and pounding into him.

“ _Mark_ ,” he says, warning clear in his tone. “Slow _down_.”

“I don’t need to, hyung!” Mark pouts, hips still wriggling. “I can take it, just fuck me already!”

The softness and concern in Baekhyun’s eyes disappear, and Mark knows he’s in for it. All he can do is relax into the sheets and spread his legs as wide as they’ll go between Baekhyun’s strong thighs. Baekhyun pulls out, until only the tip of his cock is still inside Mark, and pushes back in in one smooth, strong thrust, burying himself to the hilt. Mark’s moan is muffled against the pillow, but Baekhyun still hears it. He smirks, and pulls out again, thrusts back in. Mark shakes.

Baekhyun keeps up this rhythm for a while, slow and deep, smooth but rough, until Mark’s moans for more turn completely incoherent. Only then does he pick up the pace. He braces one hand on the bed next to Mark’s head, the other on the small of his back, and starts fucking him for real.

Mark cries out when Baekhyun thrusts into him, _hard_ , for the first time, pushing his lithe body up the bed, heavy balls slapping against the soft skin on the back of Mark’s thighs. His moan is cut off when Baekhyun immediately repeats the motion, fast and hard, holding Mark down like it’s nothing and _using_ him. It turns him on like nothing else has before, makes him melt into the mattress, pliant for Baekhyun’s pleasure.

Baekhyun slows when he feels Mark go limp beneath him. “Puppy? You okay?”

When he gets no response, he stops altogether. “Mark?” he says, concern seeping through in his voice. Mark turns his head to face Baekhyun, eyes shiny with tears, a couple of them tracing sticky paths down his face. Baekhyun panics.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” he frets, reaching out to dry Mark’s tears. Mark nods, reaching up to weakly bat Baekhyun’s hand away.

“Don’t… stop,” he murmurs, breathy and hoarse but completely intelligible. “Feels really, really good,” he explains. His eyes are wide and sincere, and Baekhyun can’t help but believe him.

“You’re sure?” he asks, just to make sure. Mark nods, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

“Just fuck me already,” he says, whiny and demanding, and that convinces Baekhyun that he’s definitely alright. So he draws his hips back again and thrusts in, tearing a choked off shout out of Mark’s poor throat. Tears well up again as Baekhyun speeds up, but this time he knows they’re not a bad sign. He keeps going, and the more Mark sobs and writhes underneath, the more he recognizes those tears as the turn on they really are. He’s making the younger feel _so good_ that he’s crying, and it feels fucking incredible.

“You like it that much, huh, puppy? Like being my little fucktoy?”

Mark sobs even louder, nodding furiously. His brown hair flops all over the pillow, making him look exactly like the animal Baekhyun has nicknamed him after.

“Hyung, hyung, give it to me harder!” the younger cries, and Baekhyun grits his teeth, tightens his grip on Mark’s hips, and pounds into him as hard as he can. Mark keeps moaning, little breathy staccato sounds that get cut off by faint hiccups every time Baekhyun nails his prostate. It’s so fucking hot Baekhyun thinks he might cum any second.

It’s insane, how sensual and straight up _sexy_ Mark is, all while not having the faintest clue. Just watching his cock disappear between Mark’s plump ass cheeks, feeling the soft skin and taut muscle of his hips and waist, is enough to have Baekhyun’s balls aching with the need for release.

“You gonna cum for me, puppy?” he growls, leaning in close to Mark’s ear.

“Uh huh,” Mark nods, and tries to say something else, but is cut off by a particularly violent thrust. His eyes roll back and his mouth drops open as Baekhyun shoves in deep and grinds his cockhead against the younger’s prostate in slow, tight circles.

“H-hyung,” Mark manages to choke out, a string of drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth, “wanna see you when I – when I cum.”

It takes Baekhyun a second to realize what Mark means, but when he does he immediately complies, pulling out and flipping Mark over, helping him out of the jeans still stuck around his ankles so he can spread his legs, and pushing back in as soon as possible, watching with awestruck fascination as Mark’s face morphs into the incarnation of _sin_. He’s so effortlessly gorgeous, it’s almost infuriating.

He reaches down to wrap a hand around Mark’s poor, neglected dick, but the younger bats his hand away.

“Wanna cum j-just from your cock,” he explains, and it makes Baekhyun redouble his efforts. Suddenly, all he wants is to see Mark cum on his cock. He hefts Mark’s legs up onto his shoulders and thrusts as deep into him as he can go, going back to those slow grinding circles that had affected Mark so much earlier. Sure enough, it works – Mark throws his head back against the pillow, mouth falling open again. His eyes are closed, lashes dark and sticking to his cheeks with tears. There’s this near-constant whine coming from deep in his throat, breathy and broken. His cock twitches against his stomach, spilling droplets of clear precum onto golden skin.

He seizes up, abs tensing, hole clenching so tight around Baekhyun that he can barely move. His lashes flutter, hands grabbing at the sheets around him, back arching, and finally he comes, spilling sticky white all over his and Baekhyun’s stomachs. The bitten cherry red of his lips, the sheen of sweat on his skin, the way his hole flutters around Baekhyun’s cock, sucking him in inexorably, prove to be too much, and Baekhyun soon follows suit. A few more thrusts, shallow and rough, and then he stills and he’s spilling in slow pulses deep inside.

They lay there for a minute, catching their breath, until Mark stirs and starts complaining about his legs going numb. Baekhyun drops them, and rolls off of Mark, tying the condom and tossing it into the bin before starfishing across the mattress next to him.

“That was – fun,” Mark pants, drawing absentminded patterns in the cum splattered across his stomach.

“Just fun?” Baekhyun grins. Mark glares at him, but with his hair a bird’s nest and tear tracks still apparent on his ruddy cheeks, it’s not very convincing.

“Fine, it was really fucking good. As if you need me to tell you that.”

Baekhyun laughs. It seems Mark isn’t only fun during sex, but afterwards too. “I suppose the tears were a pretty good clue.” Mark huffs out a short laugh, and doesn’t dignify him with an answer.

Later, after a long, hot shower – during which they had admittedly gotten a little distracted, namely by Mark getting on his knees for Baekhyun right there under the spray and looking up at him with those big, shiny eyes until the elder spilled down his throat with a groan – Baekhyun stands with Mark at the door, a comforting hand lingering at the small of his back.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay the night?”

Mark smiles, heading bowing bashfully. “No, it’s okay. I need to get back, the hyungs will be wondering where I am.”

“If you’re sure,” Baekhyun says, although he can’t help the frown that mars his features. Mark nods.

“Hyung, I’ll be fine. I’m just going to get a taxi, the dorms aren’t far from here.”

Baekhyun concedes, albeit hesitantly. “Alright. Still, be careful, puppy,” he says as he opens the door to let Mark out. Mark flushes at the pet name.

“I will, hyung,” he murmurs as he crosses the threshold. Baekhyun watches his retreating back as he walks towards the elevator. All of a sudden, something else comes to mind.

“Oh, and puppy! If you ever wanna have some fun again, I know I’m not the only one of my members who’s thought about fucking you. I probably won’t be the only one who’s done it for long, either. Anyway, good night!”

The moment the words sink in, Mark ducks his head and rushes to the elevator. He’s fast, but not fast enough – Baekhyun doesn’t miss the star-struck, flustered, _aroused_ flush on his cheeks. As the elevator pings shut, Baekhyun closes his apartment door, and giggles to himself.

He hopes, whoever’s next, they’ll be generous enough to share the dirty details with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this fulfilled ur every desire! if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or comment to let me know <3
> 
> why don't you try guessing who our little mark is gonna fuck next? shouldn't be easy, given that there are still 8 members left to go. let's see if anyone gets it right.
> 
> follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/nekoyeol) for writing updates


	2. Chanyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i don't even know where to start.... it's been like 4 months?? im so sorry... i'd like to apologize for the delay on this chapter, and hopefully it won't happen again, i'll try my best to get the rest of the chapters up a little quicker  
> um anywayyy here's chapter 2!! some of u guessed right haha it's chanyeol!  
> proofread but unbetaed - all mistakes are my own. enjoy! (and pls check out the end notes i have a little announcement)

Mark spends the next few weeks with a low current of nervous energy buzzing under his skin. He’s tense and distracted, and it’s bad enough that his members start to notice. They fuss over him, try to get him to rest, try to get him to talk when it becomes apparent that whatever is bothering him is mental rather than physical, and eventually drop it when they figure out that no amount of pushing is going to get him to spill the beans. He tries his best to be more focused after that, to push the memory of Baekhyun’s last words to him down and concentrate on preparing for their upcoming comeback. But whenever he thinks he might be succeeding, he’ll catch a glimpse of one of the EXO members down the other end of a hallway in the SM building, and he’s sent reeling right back to where he started – that is to say, anxious and unbearably horny.

His anxiety isn’t born from fear – far from it, as he knows full well that his EXO hyungs wouldn’t touch him if he asked them not to – but rather from the suspense of not knowing _who_ is going to take him next, or _when_. That uncertainty keeps him constantly on his toes, with the heat of arousal simmering under his skin on a daily basis, making his own body feel too-small and constraining. It doesn’t help that after letting Baekhyun fuck him, letting him play his body like a virtuoso violinist, letting him take take _take_ from him until he had barely anything left to give, all he can think about is doing it again. He’ll catch a glimpse of one of the EXO members and run, sure, but he’ll also spend the next several hours thinking about them – the wicked curve of Jongdae’s smirk, the corded muscle in Chanyeol’s back, the intensity of Sehun’s dark eyes or the hidden strength in Junmyeon’s taut, compact little body.

And the longer this drags on, the more he starts to think that maybe Baekhyun was wrong. Maybe none of the other members want to fuck him after all. And, really, why would they? He’s just plain old Mark – awkward and inexperienced and a little goofy, and they’re all gorgeous, rich, experienced men who could have anyone they wanted on their knees for them in the blink of an eye. So why would they want Mark?

He’s mulling this over in the practice room one day a few weeks after his night with Baekhyun. His members have all left, but he’d elected to stay a little later so he could work on his stretches – his left hip has been feeling stiff lately, and he needs to fix that if he wants to perfect the high kick that’s been incorporated into his part of the choreography.

That’s where Chanyeol finds him – on the floor of the practice room, legs spread in a split as wide as they’ll go, torso flattened against his left leg and hands wrapped around his socked foot.

“Wow, Mark”, a deep voice comes from behind him, shocking him out of his pose. His legs jerk together and his torso twists to face the intruder. Chanyeol is grinning down at him, dark hair swept away from his face and biceps on display in a pale tank top. Mark has to tear his gaze away. “I didn’t realize you were so flexible.” His voice pitches deeper towards the end of his sentence, and Mark’s face flushes with heat. The way he says it makes it sound a lot more suggestive than it is.

“Need some help?” Chanyeol asks, leisurely coming closer. He stops just in front of Mark, hips cocked to one side, and Mark ends up face to face with his impressive bulge. He gulps.

“Um… sure,” he says, barely louder than a whisper, throat closing up around his arousal. Chanyeol grins and gets down on his knees behind Mark, and the younger gets back into his stretching position, legs spread wide, letting his torso fall towards the practice room floor. Chanyeol settles in behind him, placing one hand between his shoulder blades and the other on his lower back before he starts to push. Mark breathes, tries to keep his back as straight as possible and focus on the stretch instead of on the heat of Chanyeol’s hands on him.

Chanyeol sucks in a sharp breath behind him. “You’re so good at this, Markie,” he murmurs, pressing harder until Mark’s torso is almost completely flat, hands reaching out far in front of him. Keeping a hand between his rotated shoulder blades, he lets his other hand trail down from his lower back to the outside of his hip, briefly skimming over the side of his ass. Mark barely bites back a moan. Chanyeol’s hand settles on his thigh, squeezing the muscles there, and he can feel the scalding heat of the older man’s palm even through the fabric of his sweatpants. A shiver runs up his spine, and he’s sure Chanyeol can feel it.

“Mark,” Chanyeol breathes, leaning forward to whisper his next words against the shell of Mark’s ear, “do you want this?”

Mark doesn’t hold back his whimper this time. It rings out loud and clear in the silence of the practice room, and Chanyeol takes it for the confirmation it is. With a sound that’s almost a growl, he yanks Mark’s torso up, pushes his legs together and wraps one arm around his waist and the other under his knees, pulling him up until he’s nestled in Chanyeol’s lap, back flush against Chanyeol’s wide, muscular chest and knees pressed against his own sternum. He yelps at the sudden manhandling, and then whines at the feeling of Chanyeol’s noticeable arousal pressed against his lower back.

“Look up, baby,” Chanyeol groans into his ear, and Mark lifts his gaze – only to meet his own eyes in the practice room mirror.

“Oh,” he gasps, realizing exactly what Chanyeol’s intentions were, ambushing him in a practice room. Of course, there’s a whole wall entirely covered in full length mirrors – perfect for fucking in front of. Mark can’t deny that he’s had these kinds of thoughts before, but he can’t say he had ever expected something like this to happen.

“That’s right, baby”, Chanyeol continues, shocking him out of his thoughts. “Look at yourself in the mirror. Look at how fucking _delicious_ you look,” he rasps, balancing Mark on his lap so he can reach forward and yank his legs apart. Mark whines and squirms, blushing a deep red at the sight of Chanyeol’s huge hands on his thighs, exposing the tent in his sweatpants.

Chanyeol groans, pulling Mark’s legs back into place and wrapping one arm around them, freeing up his other hand to palm at his ass for a moment before pressing two fingers against his hole through the fabric of his sweatpants. Mark moans, high-pitched and broken, and Chanyeol snaps.

“ _Fuck_ ”, he growls, spinning Mark around and laying him on his back on the floor. He leans over him to attach his mouth to Mark’s collarbones, and Mark sucks in a sharp breath at the realization that Chanyeol’s body covers his entirely, and then some. The older man is just so _big_ , makes Mark feel even smaller than Baekhyun did, and he loves it.

When Chanyeol looks up from sucking dark bruises into the skin of Mark’s throat, his eyes are dark, unfocused and a little wild, hair a mess on top of his head, already slightly sweaty and sticking to his forehead. Mark lets out a breathy moan at the sight, and wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck to tangle his fingers in the hair at his nape.

“Kiss me,” he whines, tugging lightly at the hairs in his grasp and pushing his bottom lip out in a pout. Chanyeol caves immediately, leaning down to press his lips roughly against Mark’s in a heated kiss. Mark melts into it, letting Chanyeol push his tongue into Mark’s mouth and taste him, open him up, consume him.

Mark feels so much more confident than he had when Baekhyun had first touched him, and it makes him shameless, demanding. Although he lets Chanyeol lead the kiss, he rolls his hips against up against the older man’s abs, taking his own pleasure. Chanyeol hisses quietly into the kiss, bites down on Mark’s lower lip, pins his hips down with one hand, and starts grinding their erections together. Mark allows him to take control – it just feels to damn _good_ to resist.

He moans loudly into the kiss, wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s hips, silently begging for it, faster, harder, _more_. Chanyeol groans, and reaches down to cup Mark’s ass. When he pulls away, lips red and shiny, hair even messier, panting slightly, he looks absolutely _ruined_ , and Mark can’t help being a little proud of himself.

“Let’s get you undressed,” Chanyeol says, then pauses, considering, before pulling his own shirt off. Mark bites his lip and runs his hands over the older man’s diamond-cut abs appreciatively, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants and looking up at him with big, watery eyes and a coy little smile on his face. Chanyeol nods, looking like he’s not quite sure what to do with himself now that Mark has revealed himself to be more than just a blushing little virgin. Sure, he had been a little like that with Baekhyun, but he’s had plenty of time to think about this in the weeks between then and now, and besides, something about Chanyeol makes him want to mess with him a little.

He pulls the older man’s sweatpants down oh-so-slowly, letting the tips of his fingers trail along the bare skin beneath. _No underwear_ , he realizes – not that he’s surprised. Chanyeol had obviously come in here with a very clear goal in mind, and Mark certainly isn’t complaining.

His dick slips out of the sweatpants, slapping against his stomach with a wet smack. Precum is already beading at the tip, and Mark runs his finger over it, gathering up the sticky liquid before shoving his finger into his mouth. Chanyeol swears under his breath as he watches Mark run his tongue all over his finger, soaking up every last drop of Chanyeol’s essence. He shuts his eyes for a moment, breathes deeply, then grabs Mark’s wrist and pins it to the practice room floor with a growl.

“At least let me get you naked before you start trying to drive me insane,” he groans, letting go of Mark’s wrist to pull his t-shirt over his head and help him out of his sweatpants and underwear. He’s left naked under Chanyeol’s big, warm body, running appreciative hands all over the older man’s biceps and pecs as Chanyeol just looks down at him, admiring.

“You’re so fucking _pretty_ ,” he breathes, voice shocked and awed like he can’t quite believe Mark is real. He lets his hands trail lightly around the outside of Mark’s hip, pressing his thumb into the crease between his thigh and pelvis. Mark keens, tries to bring his legs up, but Chanyeol’s weight braced between his thighs stops him from moving. He whines and squirms, but Chanyeol doesn’t let up.

“Let me admire you, baby,” he says, and Mark has no choice but to obey. He lies still and quiet as Chanyeol runs his hands all over his body, thumbs at his nipples, dips the tips of his fingers into his open, willing mouth. Mark sucks on them enthusiastically, a little desperately, looking up at Chanyeol with teary eyes, trying to convey how much he _wants_. Chanyeol takes his fingers out and leans down to kiss him, but Mark stops him before their lips can meet.

“Wait,” he pants, bringing a hand up to Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I want to ride you.”

Chanyeol groans, loud, so low it almost rumbles in his chest, and rolls onto his back, pulling Mark with him. Mark shivers at the casual show of strength, settling on Chanyeol’s thighs with his legs spread wide over Chanyeol’s impressive body and both hands wrapped around the older man’s thick cock.

“Shit,” he breathes, marveling at how his hands barely wrap around the width of it. “You’re so _big_.” Chanyeol lets out a tense little laugh, abs rippling as Mark plays with his cock, running featherlight fingers over the head and gently massaging his balls.

“Do you have lube?” Mark asks as he spreads precum down the length of Chanyeol’s dick, tracing the veins that distort the surface. Chanyeol grunts out a noise of confirmation, reaching down to dig a travel-sized bottle of lube and a condom out of the pocket of his sweatpants. Mark murmurs his thanks and grabs it, popping the cap open to spread it over his own fingers. Chanyeol looks up at him in confusion.

“You’re gonna stretch yourself?”

Mark nods. “I want you to watch. And no touching.”

Chanyeol throws his head back with a groan. The back of it hits the practice room floor with a dull sound, and Mark peers up at him in concern for a second, but the older man just waves him off. With a shrug and a raised eyebrow, Mark lifts himself up onto his knees, places a hand in the middle of Chanyeol’s wide, muscular chest to brace himself, and reaches behind himself with lube-slicked fingers.

He tenses up slightly at the stretch of the first finger, and Chanyeol reaches out to steady him, wrapping one huge hand around his waist and letting the other caress his thigh. Although he’d said Chanyeol wasn’t allowed to touch, Mark doesn’t push him away. Taking control like this isn’t something he’s used to, and it’s stressful enough as it is, even with the comfort of Chanyeol’s hands on him.

It gets better by the time he pushes in a second finger. The pain is still there, sure, but it’s muted, dulled beneath the sharpness of the pleasure. In the time since he’d had Baekhyun, he had almost forgotten how much he loved the stretch. He’s suddenly reminded of it, the feeling of his rim stretching to accommodate his fingers, preparing him for the far more substantial girth of Chanyeol’s cock, sending sparks shooting up his spine.

He looks down, the muscles in his neck giving in to gravity, only to be met with the sight of Chanyeol’s rock hard cock twitching and leaking precum steadily beneath his gaze. He huffs a disbelieving little laugh, looking up again to raise an eyebrow at Chanyeol.

“Are you really – _ah!_ – enjoying this that much?”

Chanyeol nods, gaze dark and focused. He lifts his hand from Mark’s thigh to wrap it around his cock, but Mark fixes him with a disapproving glare until he lets go, looking far more adorable than he should in this situation.

“Fuck!” Mark gasps as he pushes in a third finger. “I can’t wait to have your cock inside me. So big, so – _uh!_ – thick,” he moans. He’s not quite sure where all this dirty talk is coming from, but it feels right, feels like molten lava in his veins, and from the look on Chanyeol’s face and the purpling head of his cock, he’s enjoying it too. “I know it’s gonna stretch me out so good,” Mark pants. “Your cock is so thick, it’s gonna ruin me for anyone else.” He doesn’t even know what he’s saying at this point, but he knows it’s sure as hell working for the both of them.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chanyeol groans, hips jerking off the floor towards Mark in aborted, desperate little movements. “Let me fuck you, _please_.”

“Not… yet,” Mark whimpers, pushing a fourth finger inside himself. “You don’t wanna hurt me, do you hyung?”

“Of course not,” Chanyeol says, shaking his head furiously. Mark smiles down at him.

“Then let me stretch myself properly for your cock.”

Chanyeol nods and settles down with only a small pout on his face. Mark speeds up his rhythm a little – Chanyeol isn’t the only one who’s starting to feel desperate. He fucks his fingers in and out of himself faster and faster, until the squelch of lube dripping out of his fucked-out hole becomes louder than his and Chanyeol’s pants, until his wrist starts to ache, until the head of his cock turns an angry red.

“Okay, okay,” he breathes, pulling his fingers out of himself and fumbling for the condom. Chanyeol grabs it instead, ripping it open quickly and efficiently and rolling it down his cock.

“C’mon, c’mon let me get inside you,” Chanyeol mutters, tugging Mark forward with a firm grip on his waist until he’s hovering over Chanyeol’s cock. Taking a deep breath, he lets himself sink down onto it, going slowly and relaxing as much as possible. It’s still painful, with how fucking _huge_ Chanyeol is, but it’s not as bad as he’d expected. Soon enough he’s taken all of it, ass pressed flush against Chanyeol’s hipbones, mouth open wide and eyes rolling back as he tries to adjust to the stretch.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chanyeol swears quietly. “You look so good, feel so good, Mark, _fuck_!”

Mark just moans in response, incapable of producing any intelligible sound. Chanyeol is so big it feels like his cock is pushing all rational thought out of Mark’s mind, replacing it with the _heat_ and the pleasure-pain of his rim being stretched wide. When he finally starts to feel a little more like himself, he tilts his head back and lets his eyes flutter open – only to meet his own gaze in the huge mirror right next to them.

He startles, clenching down hard around Chanyeol and provoking a chain reaction. Chanyeol moans loudly, gripping Mark’s hips so tight it’ll probably bruise, and fucks up into him, nailing Mark’s prostate directly. The younger man lets out a moan so loud it echoes around the room, and, eyes wide, watches himself be taken apart in the mirror.

“Ch-Chanyeol,” Mark whines, bouncing up and down on the older man’s dick like a ragdoll. “The – _oh!_ – the mirror!”

Chanyeol grins, completely in control all of a sudden. “Yeah, baby,” he grunts. “You forgot about it, huh? Well now it’s time to let _me_ do all the work, and watch yourself be _ruined_.”

Mark can’t do anything other than whine, plant his hands flat on Chanyeol’s chest for support, and settle in for the ride of his life. Chanyeol fucks up into him hard and fast, using all the strength in those muscles of his to drive Mark crazy with too-sweet pleasure. It feels like Chanyeol is driving all the air out of him with his cock, until he can barely breathe, until his vision starts going dark around the edges, until his limbs tingle and shake.

Every thrust pushes a broken moan out of Mark’s throat, turning into a whine every time Chanyeol’s cock brushes against his prostate as he fucks into his body. He feels so incredibly close already, tension coiled up tight in his lower belly, just waiting to explode. Everything about Chanyeol, about the way he can manhandle Mark and use his body like it was made for his pleasure, is arousing in a way nothing else has ever been before. And seeing himself in the mirror intensifies it all – seeing the way his eyes roll back when Chanyeol hits the right spot, seeing the way his legs start shaking as he gets closer and closer to orgasm.

Chanyeol mistakes the trembling in his legs as fatigue and takes it upon himself to shift them into a more comfortable position. He pulls out, and Mark opens his mouth to complain, but the words die out on his lips as Chanyeol grabs him by the waist and directs him onto his elbows and knees like he weighs no more than a feather. Mark moans, quiet and satisfied into the crook of his shoulder, as Chanyeol pushes back into him.

It feels even better like this, like somehow this position ensures that Chanyeol’s cock never misses his sweet spot as he thrusts deep inside him. On top of that, Mark has a much better view of Chanyeol in the mirror, and he can see in perfect definition the way his abs clench as he fucks Mark hard and deep, and the droplets of sweat running down his face from the exertion.

Chanyeol thrusts in deep, so deep that Mark can feel every ridge and vein on his thick cock buried inside him, and stills, face scrunching up as his hips slow to a dirty grind.

“Mark,” he grunts, voice hoarse and deeper than ever, “I’m gonna cum.”

Mark whines, hole clenching around him at the sound of that gorgeous voice, and nods furiously, clawing at the floor as he pushes his ass back against Chanyeol’s hips. In that moment, he wants nothing more than to feel Chanyeol cum, hot and sticky, inside him, even through the barrier of the condom. “Please, please!” he gasps, balls tightening as Chanyeol’s grip on his hips tightens and finally, finally, the older man cums with a loud groan.

Mark trembles and whimpers through Chanyeol’s orgasm, hovering right on the edge, toes and fingers curling against the hard, slippery wood of the practice room floor. Chanyeol reaches down and brushes the palm of his hand against the sensitive head of Mark’s dick, and that’s all it takes to make him cum too, spilling white all over the dark floorboards.

It takes him a good five minutes to stop shaking after that. Chanyeol helps him lie down, thankfully not on the cum stain, and cleans him and the practice room up while Mark lays there, recovering. By the time he regains complete control of his extremities, Chanyeol is sitting next to him with a big smile on his face.

“You okay there?” he murmurs, smoothing Mark’s hair out of his face. Mark nods, a little shy. It doesn’t make much sense, but it’s easier, somehow, to let these men he admires fuck him, than to let them smile at him and stroke his hair.

“Let’s get you dressed,” Chanyeol whispers, manhandling Mark into his discarded clothes with minimal cooperation from the younger. It’s a testament to his ridiculous strength – or maybe to exactly how pliable Mark is after cumming – that it only takes him a couple minutes to get him dressed, and soon he’s helping him to his feet.

“Um… Thank you,” Mark mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his shoes. “I… um…”

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Chanyeol blurts out suddenly. Mark’s eyes are wide with surprise when he looks up, and still a little shiny and vacant.

“I – uh, sure,” he says, too taken aback to say anything else. He hadn’t expected Chanyeol, after a quick, dirty fuck in a practice room, to offer to drive him home.

They walk out of the building in silence, a little awkward but not entirely uncomfortable. The interior of Chanyeol’s car is surprisingly clean, sleek and dark and modern. Mark settles into the passenger seat, stifling a groan at the twinge of pain that shoots up his spine. Chanyeol winces in sympathy.

“I’m sorry about that,” he laughs, a little nervously. Mark laughs with him.

“It’s okay,” he says, relaxing into the seat and into the conversation. “It was worth it.” Chanyeol huffs a quiet laugh, reaching over to ruffle Mark’s hair, and they settle back into comfortable silence.

Mark’s dorm isn’t very far away, and it only takes a few minutes for them to reach it. Chanyeol parks in front of the building and kills the engine, turning to face Mark.

“I just wanted to say… I’m sorry I jumped you without warning like that. It’s just… um… Baekhyun – well, he mentioned your… encounter with him and it got me thinking. He said you might be um… receptive and I thought I’d take a chance – thought I’d try my luck.”

Mark barely suppresses the giggle that threatens to escape his throat. He should have known Baekhyun was to blame – although he doesn’t blame him in the slightest, given how well he’s just been fucked, and he’d never expected him to stay quiet in the first place.

“It’s okay,” he says, reaching over to place his palm over Chanyeol’s jaw. “I wanted it. It was really good. And, well,” he blushes, “Baekhyun did warn me that something like that might happen.”

Chanyeol laughs then, loud and unabashed, sounding more like himself already. “Well. He wasn’t wrong. And… I don’t know if he told you, but… I don’t think I’m the only one who’s, um, interested.”

Mark blushes darker still, but manages to force out a little laugh. “He did mention it, yes.” Chanyeol nods, a little stiff, and Mark thinks he should probably leave before things start to get truly awkward. So he leans over to plant a quick kiss on Chanyeol’s slack lips before he jumps out of the car with a casual little wave.

“I’ll see you around,” he calls over his shoulder. The night is dark but the streetlights are bright, and Mark feels alight and, although he’s still blushing, braver than ever. Chanyeol says something as well, but the sound of his voice is drowned out by the sound of the buzzer as the door opens. Mark steps into the building with one last smile in Chanyeol’s direction. There are bruises on his hips and his knees, his lips are swollen and raw and he’ll be sore for weeks, but he’s already looking forward to whatever’s going to happen next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you all enjoyed this chapter - if you did please leave kudos/comment!
> 
> alright, so i'm sure you're all aware of the blm movement - if you're not [here](http://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co) is a link where you can find out more - and unfortunately in my current situation i can't afford to donate any substantial amount of money to the various fundraisers going on. that's why i'm **opening some commission slots!** all you have to do is send me a screenshot (to my dms on [twitter](http://twitter.com/nekoyeol)) of your donation to any of the charities/fundraisers listed [here](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#donate) and i will write you a fic - you can request whatever you want within reason (aka no incest, underage, extreme kinks, etc) for the following fandoms: exo, superm, nct, wayv, red velvet and monsta x. "prices" would be: 5$ donation = 1-2k fic, 10$ donation = 2-4k fic, 20$ donation = 4-7k, 30$ = 8-10k, and for any donations above 50$ you can have a fic as long as you'd like (but please keep in mind that i am only one person, with other things to do, so please don't expect your fic to be written very fast). if you want to be 100% sure that i'll accept your commission before you donate, please dm me beforehand, but if you have the money to spare it would be great to donate anyway!!! this is a very important movement and even if you can't actively participate by going to protests for example, donating is still a great way to help people who are fighting for black people's rights in america and all over the world.


End file.
